


Nursing an Injury

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Series: Erejean week 2020 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Jean taking care of Eren after maybe the worst day of his life.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Series: Erejean week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683376
Kudos: 23





	Nursing an Injury

**Author's Note:**

> First day of Erejean week. I had to do the Injury prompt when I saw it, please do enjoy.

It was hard not to worry for Jean. Being the nurse boyfriend of a reckless Marine in Eren Yeager probably was not his best choice, but it was one that did not come with any notable regrets. Though even as much as he tried, he never did quite understand Eren. He always worried about him, though it never came before his work thankfully. That was the advantage to being him, he could compartmentalize.

At least until the day he got the call. The other had been in an IED explosion. They didn’t know much other than he was at a hospital in Cairo for emergency surgery after he had his left arm and leg emergency amputated in the field.

Shrapnel was supposedly in his stomach so they were getting that out. It came as a shock to learn the hospital state side would be the one he worked at.

Maybe it was because Eren had no family other than his sister who was still deployed at the time. Chances where she didn’t even know given she was one of the first female Army Rangers.

It was two agonizing weeks before Eren would arrive at the hospital. Jean had been given the day off.

Needless to say Eren became freaked when he realized what happened after he woke up and had a hazy conversation with Jean. The nurses on shift had to sedate him.

It was then Jean made the executive decision that he would save up money as well and help Eren pay for the prosthetics he would need. Sure it would set Jean back some, but he had to help.

Thankfully a few of Eren’s marine friends got him moved out of the barracks and most of his stuff into Jean’s arguably tiny apartment. That was impressive.

After almost a month Eren was released from the hospital. Jean felt guilty though, the physical therapy the other would need would be grueling.

Thankfully his bosses where understanding and Jean did not need to work much for the first few months as he helped Eren adjust and took him from physical therapy to a psychologist, to therapy for his PTSD.

They had agreed the prosthetics came first, then they would get Eren the therapy dog he had decided would be best to get. It would take a bit, but it should be worth it.

Then one day, when Jean had Eren in the car on the way to a psychologist appointment the male broke down crying.

“I’m sorry Jean, I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t have to do this. I should have been more careful. I shouldn’t have-” Eren sobbed.

“Eren stop. You don’t need to cry, this isn’t your fault.” Jean tried to assure him as he drove. “We both knew this might happen the day we started dating. I decided this was what I would have to be willing to do. Trust me when I say I don’t mind doing this.” Jean assured him.

“But I’m use-” Eren tried to interject, tears still rolling.

“Eren shut up. You aren’t useless. You just suffered a horrible tragedy. You don’t need to apologize. You aren’t weak either. I am here for you, through thick and thin. I promise you, we will get through this together.” Jean promised hims as they pulled into the parking lot for the Psychologist.

“O-Okay. If you mean it. I love you Jean.” Eren managed between a few last sobs.

Jean parked and unbuckled before leaning over and kissing Eren, “I love you too Eren. Now let’s get you inside for your appointment.”

No matter what this meant, Jean was willing to see this through. For Eren. 


End file.
